Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $11\dfrac{12}{16}-5\dfrac{10}{16} = {?}$
Solution: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {11} + {\dfrac{12}{16}} - {5} - {\dfrac{10}{16}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {11} - {5} + {\dfrac{12}{16}} - {\dfrac{10}{16}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=6 + {\dfrac{12}{16}} - {\dfrac{10}{16}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 6+\dfrac{2}{16}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 6\dfrac{2}{16}$